Black Holes
by Dennis D
Summary: Starting of a new book Im working on.


Since the year 1687, there has been a concept of black holes. First, there was Sir Isaac Newton describing gravity. Through out the years, there have been more scientists learning and applying theories of black holes. Finally, in 1994 the Hubble Space Telescope provided the best evidence of black holes. The question still remains: is what is on the other side of the black hole? The answer is that if you make it out alive of a black hole, you should enter out of a white hole where there lies another universe. One scientist wanted to prove his theory by sending a satellite through a black hole. After sending it through the black hole, the scientist lost contact from it, until now.

What you are about to read is top secret and according to the government doesn't exist. A year later the satellite came back out of the black hole and was brought back down to Earth. The pictures reveled another universe that looked identical to ours. The government decided to send a two-man crew so that it will not bring up any major attention.

**Chapter 1**

**June 5, 2011 8:00 a.m.**

**Bakersfield****, California**

It all started one summer morning with a phone call. I just got out of the shower so all I had on was a towel around my waist. I picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"This is Major Stevens and you are needed at the Kennedy space station at 1400 hours tomorrow."

"What is this about? I thought I had vacation."

Click. He hung up the phone. I called the front desk and told them I would be checking out early and to call a cab to the airport. I got dressed with a V-neck shirt and dark blue jeans. I am 6'1, 150 lbs, six pack abs, military cut black hair, and blue eyes. I work at space station as an astronaut. I just came back on a mission and asked for vacation time. I have been on vacation for a week now and for some reason they wanted me back. Only way to find out is to go to Florida and meet with this Major Stevens. I heard rumors about him. I heard that he was working on this Top Secrete project and he was looking for the top people to do this mission. I wonder who else they choose for this mission.

**Chapter 2**

**June 5, 2011 8:09 a.m.**

**Orlando, Florida**

I was on my way to work when I received a call. I pulled to the side of the road and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"This is Major Stevens and you are needed at the Kennedy space station at 1400 hours tomorrow."

"I think you got the wrong number I'm just a scientist that works there."

"I know."

Click, he hung up the phone. I was confused on what that conversation was about. I pulled back onto the road and continue driving. I'm 5'2, brown eyes, balding hair, wear thick black glasses. I am a scientist that works on the blue prints on the spacecrafts. I have no idea why this Major Stevens would want to see me.

**Chapter 3**

**June 6, 2011 2:00 p.m.**

**Orlando, Florida**

As I was walking to Major Stevens office I noticed a man with balding hair and black rimmed glasses sitting in a chair in front of the office.

"Are you waiting for the Major?"

"I'm telling you they got the wrong man."

"No I don't work for him. He just called me to meet him here."

"So what is your name?" he asked

"I'm Command Pilot Andrew Walker."

"I'm Thomas Patterson. I'm a scientist."

All of a sudden, the door opened to Major Stevens's office. Out walked a tall, thin man with military cut, gray, hair. He wore a military uniform and spoke in a monotone voice.

"Nice to finally meet you gentleman. Won't you please come in."

The office had a long rectangular table with a projector built in the center. The Major sat down and so did we. Major turned off the lights and started the power point.

Major Steven's said, "Welcome Gentleman. You are summoned here today because you are needed on a Top secret mission. As you may or may not know Dr. Foster has discovered a new world. He has built a space craft that will go through a black hole and get out of it safely. Command Pilot Andrew Walker you will be flying the space craft and Thomas Patterson your job is to explore this planet and to take samples. Now this is a top secret mission.


End file.
